The Business of Misery
by kayysquared
Summary: Established Pucktana. When Mr. Schue says the assignment for the week is 'regrets', Santana thinks it's finally time to show how she felt about sophomore year.


Santana knew she shouldn't be as nervous as she was, but anxiety was eating away at her as she changed in the bathroom after school. Donning her black leather pants from the 'Livin on a Prayer' performance last year, she checked herself out in the mirror slowly before deeming the outfit completely acceptable for what she was about to do. She pulled out her phone, texting Britt to see if everything was ready, then walked slowly to the choir room, knowing she was already late for glee. When she made it to the door, she texted Brittany again, and heard the girl tell Mr. Schue that it was 'Santana's turn to sing'. That was the cue to start the music, and Santana's cue to bust through the choir room door.

The sounds of guitars and drums filled the room, and Santana danced around, too scared to actually look in to anyone's eyes as she started the first line of the song._ "I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hour glass, it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth." _She hit the center of the room and smirked, changing a word in the next line to fit what she was trying to say better._ "I waited nine long months, she finally set him free, I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me! Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile!" _She finally looked up at the shocked looks on the faces of her peers, but continued on,_ "Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good! Cause I got him where I want him now, and if you could then you know you would, cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good!" _

Adrenaline was pumping through Santana's veins now, knowing that this song was probably going to get her in to trouble. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started the second verse, _"Second chances, they don't ever matter. People never change. Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change. And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged, I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!" _She walked towards Quinn, pointing a finger at her briefly as she sang the next few lines,_ "Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want, and what they like, it's easy if you do it right. Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!" _She turned around and walked back towards the geeky dude jamming on the guitar and whipped around, smiling._ "Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now! But God does it feel so good! Cause I got him where I want him right now, and if you could then you know you would, cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good!" _

She walked towards the group again as the music slowed down, and seated herself in between Quinn and Puck, smiling._ "I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you, just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving!" _The music picked back up and she hopped out of her seat, jumping around to the musical break. She leaned against the piano and looked at Brad, shrugging. _"Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.." _She walked quickly to where Puck sat and sat down on his lap, continuing, _"Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now! Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now! But God does it feel so good! Cause I got him where I want him now, and if you could then you know you would, cause God it just feels so, it just feels so good!" _The music died out quickly and Santana stood up, smiling. "In case you didn't get that, that was me regretting that I didn't say something when my boyfriend knocked one of my best friends up. Peace." And with that, she did her best Rachel Berry storm out, leaving shocked faces in her wake.


End file.
